TRUST 1 Teil aus TRY TO LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND
by LeoZoey
Summary: Ein neues Mädchen kommt in die Stadt und zieht sofort sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie scheint nicht so normal zu sein, wie man glaubt, denn selbst Damon hat sie schnell unter Kontrolle...
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**Title: Trust** (Erster Teil aus der Reihe: Try To Leave The Past Behind)

**Author:** Leonie (LeoZoey)

**Characters:** Damon, Ruby

**Supporting Characters:** Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler (Mensch), Matt, Jenna, Jeremy

**Summery:** Die Salvatores sind zurück in Mystic Falls. Elena ist glücklich, denn Stefan scheint ihre Gefühle zu erwiedern. Doch, was ist mit Damon?

Denn plötzlich kommt ein Mädchen in Elenas Klasse und scheint alles andere, als beeindruckt von Damon Salvatore, ganz anders, als die anderen High-School-Cheerleader.

_Großen Herren und schönen Frauen, soll man dienen doch nicht trauen._

- Deutsches Sprichwort

**Author's Note:** Ich kenne nur die Serie, nicht die Bücher, aber ich liebe Damon Salvatore, er ist sadistisch, sarkastisch und faszinierend. Aber ich finde, dass Elena und Stefan einfach glücklich zusammen sein sollten und Damon Ruhe gibt. Also gibt es jetzt etwas "Trouble" für ihn, damit er Elena und seinen Bruder in Frieden lässt:P

Der Anfang ist Mist, dass weiß ich selbst, aber ich brauchte irgendeinen Aufhänger, sorry^^

Ach ja und Kathrine ist TOT! Kommt nicht wieder, ist aber auch nicht unwichtig - nur so vorab:D

Freue mich über REZENSIONEN (also konstruktive Kritik^^)...

Bitte etwas davon da lassen, Dankeschön^^

Liebe Grüße,

LeoZoey


	2. Brieffreunde

_Von: "Ruby"_

_Gesendet: 06 02:35:53_

_An: "Elena Gilbert"_

_Betreff: Stefan_

_Hey, El._

_Ich hoffe, dir geht es immer noch so gut, wie in deinem letzten Brief?_

_Dieser Stefan scheint verdammt heiß, schick mir doch mal ein Foto von euch. Die High School in New York ist sooooooooooooooo langweilig, dass hätte ich nie erwartet, weswegen bin ich noch gleich aus Alaska abgehauen?_

_Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass dieses Gossip-Girl-Leben so ermüdent ist:S_

_Aber, ich will dich nicht mit meinen Problemen langweilen, reicht ja, wenn ich depremiert bin:P_

_Also, wie läuft es bei dir mit Schule, Freunden, Jenna und Jeremy, Stefan?_

_XOXO Ruby_

Elena las die Mail ihrer Brieffreundin. Sie schrieben seit knapp vier Monaten und sie schien nett zu sein. Eigentlich fand sie diese Chatrooms dämlich, aber Ruby war cool.

_Von: "Elena Gilbert"_

_Gesendet: 06 18:12:01_

_An: "Ruby"_

_Betreff: Re: Stefan_

_Hey, Ruby._

_Ja, mir geht es immer noch SUPER._

_Ich bin glücklich, Stefan ist fantastisch, mein Leben ist nahezu perfekt. Allerdings ist sein Bruder etwas... sagen wir mal... speziell. Aber was soll's, andernfalls wäre es wahrscheinlich zu langweilig. Wie kann New York City so langweilig sein? Ich meine, es ist NEW YORK CITY! Sag mal, wegen deiner High-School-Sache... Kann es daran liegen, dass du mir Mails um 02:35 Uhr NACHTS schickst:) Aber du hast die Schule in den letzten vier Monaten schon zwei Mal gewechselt, komm doch einfach nach Mystic Falls;)_

_Die Schule ist lahm und Jenna ist wie eine übervorsichtige Mum:D, so, wie Mütter halt sind..._

_"XOXO" Elena_

Elena schreckte auf, als Stefan die Tür öffnete.

„Stefan, verflucht." lachte sie.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." lächelte er und kam zu ihr an den Tisch, „Was machst du?"

„Ich habe dir doch von dieser Ruby erzählt." sagte sie und minimierte ihr E-Mail-Programm.

„Ja, die Nachtschwärmerin." er schmunzelte.

„Genau. Wir schreiben schon eine Weile und ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, dass sie nach Mystic Falls zieht." sie sah hoch zu Stefan und küsste ihn.

„Willst du aus Mystic Falls eine Großstadt machen?" er schmunzelte.

„Das wäre doch mal interessant." Lächelte Elena, stand auf und nahm seine Hände, „Aber gibt es einen Grund für deinen Besuch?"

Pling.

„Deine neue Freundin hat dir geantwortet." Schmunzelte Stefan und nickte zu ihrem Computer.

„Eine Sekunde." Entschuldigte Elena sie und öffnete die Mail.

_Von: "Ruby"_

_Gesendet: 06 18:14:32_

_An: "Elena Gilbert"_

_Betreff: Re: Re: Stefan_

_Hey, El._

_Dein Stefan hat einen Bruder *zwinker,zwinker*?_

_Das hast du mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt, wie ist er?_

_Weißt du, eigentlich ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee. Habt ihr ein Motel in Mystic Falls?[/i] [i]Wenn, dann telefoniert ich gleich mit euerer High School. Das wäre sicher lustig, mit dir^^_

_Du hast Glück mit deiner Tante, ich meine, wenigstens etwas Normalität. Wie geht es deinem Bruder?_

_XOXO Ruby_

„Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst, oder?" Stefan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso? Es wäre lustig, wenn sie her ziehen würde." Elena beugte sich vor und tippte eine Antwort-Mail.

_Von: "Elena Gilbert"_

_Gesendet: 06 18:20:11_

_An: "Ruby"_

_Betreff: Re: Re: Re: Stefan_

_Hey, Ruby._

_Das klingt ja super._

_Du würdest auf jeden Fall etwas Schwung in dieses Kaff bringen. Dann bist du für alle das Mädchen aus der großen Stadt:P_

_Klar, wir haben ein Motel hier, aber du kannst bestimmt auch erstmal bei uns einziehen?_

_Meld dich, wenn du her kommst!_

_"XOXO" Elena_


	3. Feuer

**2. Feuer.** Die Scheinwerfer des Range Rovers lagen wie bleiche Teller vor dem Wagen auf der Straße. Der Mond stand hell und fahl am Himmel. Es war nach Mitternacht, aber das Mädchen, dass den Geländewagen fuhr, war nicht müde. Sie tippelte mit den langen Fingernägeln auf dem Lenkrad und ihre braunen Locken wippten im Takt ihres Trommelrhythmus. Vor ihr lang nur noch eine halbe Meile. Eine heile Meile bis zu ihrer neuen Heimat. Eine halbe Meile bis Mystic Falls.

Nachdem sie in die Stadt fuhr, hielt sie vor dem erstbesten Pub. Die Scheinwerfer erloschen und das Grollen des Motors erstarb. Das Mädchen in High Heels und Minikleid stieg aus und ging in die Kneipe. Der Laden war widerlich, stickig und warm. Die Juke Box, die neben dem Eingang stand, dudelte ein schreckliches Lied und eine Gruppe Männer standen um den Billardtisch. Zielstrebig ging sie durch den Raum bis zur Bar und setzte sich an den Tresen.

„Ein Whiskey." Sagte sie zu dem Barkeeper.

Dieser musterte sie zweifelt.

„Wie alt bist du, Schätzchen?" raunte er unfreundlich.

„21, alter Mann." Zischte sie grinsend und hielt ihm ihren Ausweis vor die Nase.

„Gut, was immer sie wollen." Nickte er und stellte ihr einen Whiskey hin.

Sie nippte an dem Alkohol.

„Hey, Püppchen." Krächzte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Barhocker um und sah einem verwahrlosten Mann an, der schlimmer roch, als die gesamte Kneipe.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie und musterte ihn abschätzend.  
„Wie wär's denn mit uns beiden, Püppchen?" fragte er und die Farne war Würgreiz erregend.  
„Wie war das?" knurrte das Mädchen gereizt und ihre blauen Augen funkelten böse.  
„Ich dachte, ich geb' dir ein Drink aus und wir sehen, was sich daraus ergibt?" er grinste sie an.  
Es war klar, woran er dachte, das Mädchen sah ihn ungerührt an, aber ihr Blick wurde tödlich.

„Mir würde es Spaß machen, mit deinen Eingeweiden zu spielen." Sagte sie kalt.

„Sheriff-Department, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte die Frau an der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Ich möchte einen Brand melden." Sagte das Mädchen mit rauer Stimme, „Im Pub am nördlichen Ende der Hauptstraße. Ich denke, es gibt keine Überlebenden."

„Wir schicken sofort die Feuerwehr hin. Wie heißen Sie?" fragte die Telefonistin ernst.

„Sie sind alle tot." Mit diesen Worten brach das Telefonat ab.

Die Feuerwehr rückte aus. Die Männer waren angespannt und still. Die Meldung der vermuteten Leichen war alles andere als gut.

Das Haus, das vor einigen Stunden noch ein Pub gewesen war, war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Flammen züngelten aus zerborstenen Fenstern und dichte, schwarze Rauchschwaden hingen über dem Dach. Die Wände waren genau so schwarz, wie der Himmel über dem Scheiterhaufen.

Die Männer begannen zu arbeiten, doch nachdem sie alle Mühen aufgewandt, alle Kräfte verbraucht hatten, um die Flammen zu besiegen, sahen sie sich ihres Versagens gegenüber. Das Haus war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt und es bestand nicht die geringste Chance, dass jemand überlebt hatte. Nun lag es an den Männern, die Leichen zu bergen.


	4. Ruby

**3. Ruby.** Elena stand mit Bonnie auf der Treppe vor dem Eingang der Schule. Sie sprachen über die Hausaufgaben, die sie in amerikanische Geschichte auf bekommen hatten. Elena sah, wie zufällig, zum Parkplatz, auf den gerade ein großer schwarzer Range Rover fuhr und hielt. Ein Mädchen stieg aus dem Geländewagen und stieß die Fahrertür zu. Ihre hellbraunen Locken hatten einen tiefen Rotstich und glänzten in der Sonne. Sie warf sich eine Tasche über die Schulter und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Erst, als sie nur noch einige Meter entfernt war, konnten sie ihre leuchtenden glasklaren blauen Augen sehen.

„Ruby?" lachte Elena überrascht und ging ein paar Stufen auf das Mädchen zu.

„Hallo, Elli." Das Mädchen entblößte ein brillantes Lächeln.

Bonnie sah ihre Freundin irritiert an, doch die lief zum Fuß der Treppe und umarmte das hübsche Mädchen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Elena, nachdem sie Ruby losgelassen hatte.

„Du hattest doch geschrieben, dass ich her kommen sollte. Also habe ich mich hier an der High School angemeldet." Lachte das braun gebrannte Mädchen achselzuckend.

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" Elena sah Ruby breit lächelnd an.

„Ich dachte, ich überrasche dich."

„Das ist dir wirklich gelungen. Ohh, Gott!" Elena schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich freue mich, dass du da bist."

Da fiel Ruby Bonnie ins Auge.

„Ohh, entschuldigt." Sagte Elena schnell, als ihr auffiel, wie sich ihre Freundinnen anstarrten, „Bonnie? Das ist Ruby, das Mädchen von dem ich dir erzählt habe und, Ruby, das ist meine beste Freundin Bonnie."

Bei der Vorstellung deutete das Bindeglied der beiden Frauen hin und her.

„Hallo, Bonnie." Sagte Ruby freundlich und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Hey, freut mich." Bonnie ergriff ihre Hand.

In Blitz durchfuhr Bonnies Schädel, kaum hatte sie Rubys Hand ergriffen.

Dunkle Farben, Schwarz, Grau, tiefes Rot, dann grelles Weiß blitzten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Dann war es schwarz. Nach einer Sekunde bildeten sich Formen aus den Schatten. Eine dunkle Gasse, war es Nacht? Am Boden lag eine bleiche Gestalt, eine Tote. Neben ihr hockte eine Gestalt, fast so dunkel, wie die Nacht selbst und musterte die tote Frau. Plötzlich setzte sich die Gestalt auf und ließ eine dunkelrote Rose auf die Leiche fallen. Bonnie sah, wie sie den Kopf wandte und die Hand hob, auf der ein Ring mit einem blutroten Edelstein saß, doch bevor sie ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte, ging die Vision in Flammen auf.

„Bonnie? Bonnie! Was hast du?" hörte sie die erschrockene Stimme der neuen Schülerin.

Bonnie riss die Augen auf und starrte in Rubys eisblaue Augen. Diese hatte ihre Hand losgelassen und hielt sie nun an den Schultern.

„Bist du okay?" Rubys Stimme bebte und auch Elena sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, ja. Es… Es geht schon… Ich kriege nur Migräne." Bonnie lächelte schwach.

„Sollen wir dich zur Krankenschwester bringen?" Ruby sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ach, Quatsch. Ich nehme gleich einfach einen Kopfschmerztablette und dann geht das schon wieder." Spielte Bonnie das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf herunter.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Ruby noch einmal.

„Klar, alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Bonnie lächelte sie vertrauensvoll an, „Du musst, vor dem Unterricht, noch zum Sekretariat, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?"

„Stimmt, du hast recht."

„Warte kurz…" Bonnie sah zu einem Mädchen, dass an einem Wagen stand, „Nora, kommt du mal bitte?"

Das Mädchen mit dem blonden Bob wandte sich von dem Auto ab und kam zu ihnen.

„Hey, Girls." Lachte sie.

Sie sah aus, wie eine von den Cheerleadern, so wie Elena und Bonnie auch.

„Hey, Nora. Das ist Ruby, sie ist neu hier. Kannst du sie ins Sekretariat bringen?" fragte Bonnie.

„Klar, kein Problem." Stimmte Nora zu, „Komm mit, Ruby."

Die Neue folgte ihr, nachdem sie sich von Elena und Bonnie verabschiedet hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" raunte Elena, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zuhörte.

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Eine Gestalt, die über einer Leiche hockte. Bevor ich sie erkennen konnte, ging alles in Flammen auf." Flüsterte Bonnie.

„Okay? Und was heißt das?" Elena sah ihre Freundin beunruhigt an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Musste sie zugeben.

„Shit. Ist dir sonst irgendetwas aufgefallen?" fragte Elena eindringlich.

„Nein. Warte, doch… Diese Gestalt hatte diesen Ring… Einen silbernen Ring mit einem roten Stein, einem Rubin glaube ich."

„Das ist ja wenigstens etwas. Frag doch deine Grandma, ob sie irgendetwas weiß." Schlug Elena vor.

„Klar, aber wir sollten jetzt rein gehen."

Im selben Moment klingelte die Schulglocke.


	5. Lunch Time

**4. Lunch Time.** Elena und Bonnie saßen draußen auf einer Bank, als sie Mittagspause hatten.

„Was meinst du, warum hattest du sie ausgerechnet bei Ruby?" fragte Elena, während sie ihren Apfel aß.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete Bonnie nachdenklich, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es an ihr liegt."

„Ich auch nicht. Sie ist echt toll."

„Über wen sprecht ihr?" fragte jemand hinter ihnen.

Die Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Ruby, die auf sie zu lief.

„Hey, Ruby. Wie waren deine ersten Stunden?" fragte Elena und machte ihr Platz.

„Langweilig, ich saß im Sekretariat fest. Ich muss erst nach der Pause zu Bio." Sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Ey, Bio haben wir auch gleich. Bist du bei uns in der Klasse?" fragte Bonnie überrascht.

„Sieht ganz so aus, zumindest in den naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern." Sie machte eine Kaugummiblase.

„Cool." Grinste Elena.

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Männer auf die drei Mädchen zu. Ruby musterte die beiden genau, offensichtlich hatten Bonnie und Elena sie noch nicht bemerkt. Der Linke war ein wenig kleiner, als der Rechte, trug Hemd und Jeans und hatte kurze gegelte braune Haare. Seine Züge waren kantig, aber attraktiv, alles in allem hatte er etwas von dem klassischen Football-Star einer High School. Der andere war der offensichtliche Bad Boy. Er trug ein eng anliegendes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und ebenfalls eine Jeans. Seine Haare waren länger und zerzauster, als die seines Begleiters und dunkler. Sein Gesicht war definiert und seine Miene war hart.

„Elena." Rief der Kurzhaarige.

Sie sah auf und kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, sprang sie auf und lief auf ihn zu.

„Hey, Stefan." Lachte sie und umarmte den Jungen.

„Das ist Stefan Salvatore?" flüsterte Ruby Bonnie zu.

„Ja, das ist Elenas Freund. Der Kerl neben ihm ist sein Bruder Damon. Von dem solltest du dich fern halten." Bonnie klang warnend.  
„Wie bitte? Warum das?" Ruby klang fast spottend.  
„Damon Salvatore ist ein wenig... speziell. Er hält nichts von Beziehungen und wenn du Glück hast, kommst du mit einem One Night Stand davon." sie sah Ruby an und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Wut.  
„Okay. Ich werde mal drauf achten. Wie lang ist Elena jetzt eigentlich schon mit Stefan zusammen?" wechselte Ruby das Thema.  
„Im August ist es ein Jahr." antwortete Bonnie.  
„Ein Jahr... Wow." es klang anerkennend.  
Bevor die Mädchen weiter sprechen konnten, kamen Elena, Stefan und Damon zu ihnen.  
„Ruby? Das ist mein Freund Stefan und das ist sein Bruder Damon." sagte Elena lächelnd, die immer noch Stefans Hand, unwissend, dass Bonnie sie schon aufgeklärt hatte.  
„Hi." Ruby stand auf und reichte Stefan die Hand.  
Dieser ließ Elenas Hand los und ergriff ihre.  
„Hallo, Ruby. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." sagte er höflich.  
„Ebenfalls." lächelte Ruby und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu, „Hey."  
Damon hatte ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Damon." wiederholte er die Vorstellung zum dritten Mal.  
„Wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen." grinste Ruby und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
Er schüttelte sie und durchbohrte sie mit einem forschenden Blick.  
„Du bist als neu hier?" er klang interessiert.  
„Ich bin aus New York hergezogen. Und bis jetzt hat mich der Tausch nicht deprimiert." sie hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Bis jetzt? Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?" fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Bevor sie antwortete, zog Ruby ihre Hand aus seiner.  
„Ich bin gestern angekommen." sie lächelte.  
„Dann kennst du die Stadt noch gar nicht?" fragte Damon, offensichtlich mit Hintergedanken.  
„Ich weiß, dass es seit gestern Nacht ein Haus weniger in Mystic Falls gibt." sie hatte nicht vor auf seine Anspielung einzugehen.  
„Ach ja?" er tat überrascht.  
„Ein Pub ist abgefackelt, ich habe die Feuerwehr dort gesehen, als ich angekommen bin." erzählte sie ruhig.  
„Ohh, wie schrecklich." für alle, die ihn kannten, war klar, dass er log, „Sind Leute verletzt worden?"  
„Alle die dort waren sind tot." sagte sie knapp, „Die Feuerwehr hat sieben Leichen geborgen."  
„Schrecklich." das klang sogar für Ruby gelogen.  
„Wie auch immer, wir müssen zu Bio." sagte sie ungerührt.  
„Aber es hat doch noch gar nicht geklingelt." widersprach Damon, ohne seine Coolness zu verlieren.  
Die Schulglocke klingelte.  
„Jetzt schon." sagte sie knapp, „War nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Damon. Stefan, ich denke, wir werden uns bestimmt mal wieder sehen."  
Sie nickte zu Elena.  
„Bestimmt." Stefan nickte freundlich, „Machs gut, Ruby."  
„Ja, Bye." 


	6. Titus Andronicus

**5.** **Titus Andronicus.** Als die Mädchen außer Hörweite waren und der Schulhof sich langsam leerte, sah Stefan seinen Bruder fassungslos an.  
„Was war das denn bitte?" fragte er ungläubig.  
„Was denn?" Damon sah seinen Bruder unschuldig an.

„Lass die Finger von dem Mädchen." Stefan klang drohend.

„Wie bitte? Ich bitte dich, Stefan. Angenommen, ich würde sie nicht nur gegen ihres Geruchs interessant finden, solltest du dir nicht anmaßen, mir jedes Mädchen zu verbieten." Seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

„Sie ist eine Freundin von Elena und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie als dein Abendessen endet." Stefans Blick bohrte sich in Damons.

„Vergisst du grade, dass wir uns alle ganz toll verstehen?" es klang herablassend.

„Trotzdem weiß ich, dass du immer noch du bist. Und solange das so ist, wirst du die Finger von dem Mädchen lassen." Stefans Züge wurden härter.

„Ich muss mich also ändern, damit ich ausgehen darf?" spottete Damon, „Damit stellst du unsere neu gewonnene Freundschaft aber ziemlich in Frage."

„Damon!" zischte Stefan wütend.

„Ach, Gott! Ich werde sie schon nicht auffressen." Lachte Damon und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Stefan starrte seinen Bruder fordernd an. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Versprochen." Grinste er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Kaum hatte die Glocke geklingelt sprangen alle Schüler auf und drängten zur Tür. Ruby, die allein in der Hintersten Reihe saß, rührte sich nicht, sondern beobachtete ungerührt die hektischen Menschen. Der Lehrer, Mr. Cocker, stand hinter seinem Pult vor der Tafel und räumte seine Sachen zusammen. Er war nett, aber nicht besonders helle. Ruby ließ ihren Collageblock in die Tasche fallen und warf ihren Kugelschreiber hinterher, mehr hatte sie an ihrem ersten Schultag nicht gebraucht.

„Miss Tuesday?" rief Mr. Cocker sie, „Könnten Sie noch einmal zu mir kommen?"

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und stand auf. Mr. Cocker war jung. Ende zwanzig, wenn es hoch kam. Seine zerzausten blonden Haare glänzten fast weiß im Sonnenlicht und er rückte sich die Brille zurecht, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Was ist denn, Mr. Cocker?" fragte sie freundlich und fixierte ihn.

„Wir lesen gerade die Tragödie [i]Titus Andronicus[/i] von William Shakespeare. Es wäre gut, wenn Sie sich dieses Buch noch besorgen würden." Sagte er und schloss seine Tasche.

„Ich glaube, eine Ausgabe habe ich sogar noch. Kann ich die auch nehmen, wenn sie etwas älter ist?" sie klang ruhig und entspannt, ließ ihn aber nicht aus ihrem Blick.

„Natürlich. Das ist gar kein Problem. Welche Ausgabe haben Sie denn?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich bringe sie einfach zum nächsten Mal mit." Schlug sie vor.

„Das wäre gut. Dann können Sie auch gehen." sagte er abschließend.

„Danke, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, doch etwas ihn ihrer Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja… Ja, Ihnen auch." Sagte er schnell.

Ruby wandte sich ab und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Elena und Bonnie hatten auf dem Flur auf sie gewartet.

„Was wollte Cocker?" fragte Elena interessiert.

„Nichts, er hat mich nur gebeten, Titus Andronicus zu kaufen." Erzählte sie den beiden.

„Ach so. Sag mal, wo wohnst du eigentlich im Moment?" fragte Elena weiter.

„In dem Motel hinter der Kirche."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du bei uns wohnen kannst." Stöhnte sie, „Ich habe auch schon Jeremy gefragt und der hat auch kein Problem damit."

„Solltest du da nicht besser Jenna fragen und nicht deinen kleinen Bruder?" lachte Ruby.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht in irgendeinem Motelzimmer wohnen." Widersprach Elena wieder.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Solange ich nichts anderes gefunden habe." Ruby grinste, „Du kannst doch nicht wissen, was du dir mit mir ins Haus holst."

„Dann komm wenigstens heute Abend zum Essen zu uns. Jeremy will dich auch kennen lernen." Bat Elena.

„Meinetwegen, wenn es dich glücklich macht." Stimmte Ruby zu und stieß die Tür des Haupteingangs auf.

Angenehme Hitze und gleißendes Sonnenlicht empfing sie an ihrem freien Nachmittag und sie gingen zusammen zu den Parkplätzen.

„Sag mal, Elena… Kommt Stefan dich abholen?" fragte Bonnie.

„Ich hoffe, mal… Ja, tut er." Lachte sie, als sie ihren Freund an ihrem Wagen warten sah.


	7. Dinner Date

**6. Dinner Date.** Bevor sie zu Elenas Wagen liefen, verabschiedete Bonnie sich, weil sie zu ihrer Großmutter müsste und die beiden Mädchen liefen allein zu Stefan.

„Hey, Stefan." Begrüßte Ruby ihn.

„Hey. Wie war's?" fragte er Elena und küsste sie.

„Langweilig, wie immer. Wir müssen Titus Andronicus lesen, als ob Otello, Romeo und Julia und Hamlet nicht schon gereicht hätten. Mr. Cocker gehört ganz offensichtlich zu den Shakespeare-Geschädigten." Seufzte sie und blieb in halber Umarmung mit ihm stehen.

„Sag mal, hast du heute Abend etwas geplant?" fragte er sie.

„Eigentlich schon, ich habe Ruby zum Abendessen eingeladen." Sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

„Schade."

„Sonst verschieben wir das, Elli." Schlug Ruby vor, „Essen können wir auch ein anderes Mal."

„Oder du gehst mit mir essen." Schlug jemand hinter Ruby vor.

Sie fuhr herum und sah Damon in die Augen.

„Damon." Stefan klang nicht wirklich begeistert.

„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Brüderchen." Winkte er ab, „Also, was hältst du davon, Ruby?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Elli?" wandte sie sich an Stefans Freundin.

Sie starrte Damon an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was der geheimnisvolle Vampir verbarg.

„Dann frage ich eben dich, Elena: Darf ich Ruby zum Essen einladen? Ich bringe sie danach nach Hause und du kannst meinen kleinen Bruder verführen." Damon war nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass sich Elena und Stefan in die Entscheidung einmischten, aber auf irgendeine unerklärliche Weise zog ihn dieses Mädchen an.

„Meinetwegen, aber bring sie unbeschadet nach Hause." Stellte sie die Bedingung.

„Sehr schön." Über Damons Gesicht zog sich ein breites, verführerisches Lächeln.

„Ein Essen?" harkte Ruby nach.

„Ein Essen." Bestätigte er.

„Gut." Stimmte sie zu.

„Wo soll ich dich abholen?" fragte er zuvorkommend.

„Vor der Kirche, sagen wir… um acht?"

„Okay, um acht vor der Kirche."

„Ich muss dann auch los. Immerhin muss ich mir noch Titus Andronicus besorgen." Grinste Ruby zu Elena.

„Geht klar. Dann sehen wir uns morgen?" fragte Elena.

„Auf jeden Fall, so schlimm ist die Mystic Fall High nämlich nicht." Grinste Ruby, „Ciao, Stefan. Wir sehen uns, Damon."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ruby zu ihrem Wagen.

Stefan starrte seinen Bruder ungerührt an, doch seine Hände bebten.

„Was denn?" lachte Damon.

„Habe ich mich vorhin irgendwie missverständlich ausgedrückt?" knurrte er.

„Ich habe doch nur dafür gesorgt, dass Elena kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben braucht, wenn sie dein Angebot annimmt." Sagte er achselzuckend, „Ist es so abwegig, dass ich das für euch getan habe?"

„Selbstlosigkeit ist die letzte Tugend, die ich dir zutrauen würde." Sagte Stefan kalt, „Es ist einzig und allein ihr Geruch, der sie interessant für dich macht."

„Das kann schon sein. Wenn es euch beruhigt, dann verspreche ich euch, dass sie diesen Abend überleben wird, okay?"

„Ich schwöre dir, Damon, ich reiße dir persönlich den Arsch auf, wenn du sie auch nur verletzt." Elenas Stimme bebte.

„Wie bitte?" lachte Damon, „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Elena. So unfreundlich."

„Das ist eine Freundin, Damon und ich werde es dir niemals verzeihen, verstehst du das?" ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

„Natürlich und deswegen habe ich es euch gerade versprochen." Sagte Damon unbeeindruckt.

„Aber wir wissen alle, wie sehr du an Versprechen festhältst." Knurrte Stefan.

„Ihr solltet Urlaub machen, meine Lieben. Ihr seit ja unglaublich leicht zu reizen."


End file.
